Seize The Day
by LoveAmyLeeEv
Summary: Deidara cai em uma depressão após a morte de Sasori. Song-fic, one-shot


**Disclaimer****: Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence.**

**Descrição****: Deidara cai em uma depressão após a morte de Sasori.**

**N/A: ****Essa fic será baseada na música Seize The Day do Avenged Sevenfold, eu sei que muitos não devem conhecer a música, mas aproveitem a história. Ah, e peguem leve nos comentários, essa é a minha primeira fic.**

**Seize The Day**

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here,**

**To many people to ache over**

Deidara estava em seu quarto no esconderijo da Akatsuki, lembrando no dia em que encontrou Sasori morto, ele estava pensando em como a sua vida havia se tornado sem sentido sem o seu Danna e em como ele amava muito Sasori. Aquele dia havia sido o pior dia de sua vida, ver a pessoa que ele amava muito ali, jogada no chão e morta, Deidara não tinha mais motivo algum para viver, e pensava nisso todos os dias de sua vida.

**I see my vision burns, I feel my memories fade with time**

**But I'm too young to worry**

**These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past**

Ele pensava em cada momento em que havia passado com Sasori antes dele morrer, ele sabia que ele estava se preocupando de mais com isso e todos já havia dito isso a ele, ele era novo de mais para se preocupar tanto e deveria seguir sua vida, mas esquecer Sasori era impossível para ele, ele pensava em cada passeio e em cada missão que os dois estavam juntos, ele pensava em cada simples gesto de carinho que os dois compartilhavam. Às vezes ele sentia que todas as memórias que ele tinha dos dois estavam sendo esquecidas com o tempo.

**I found you here, now please stay for a while**

**I can move on with you around**

**I hand you my immortal life, but will it be forever?**

**I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'till our time is done**

**We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you**

Ele se lembrava muito bem de quando eles estavam juntos e os dois estavam prestes a sair em uma missão perigosa e Deidara estava tentando animar Sasori sobre isso...

_- Vamos Danna, se anime! – Deidara incentivou._

_- Não Deidara, essa missão é perigosa e não sabemos se voltaremos vivos! – Sasori protestou._

_- Eu prometo que não deixarei nada acontecer a você quando eu estiver próximo a você!_

_- Eu preciso me preparar para isso. – Sasori começou a se levantar de onde estava sentado._

_- Não! Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui, por favor, fique. – Deidara implorou._

_- Mas Deidara, precisamos está preparados para isso!_

_- Eu não me importo, só o que é importante é você._

_Sasori permaneceu sério._

_- Eu faço tudo por um sorriso seu. – disse Deidara._

_- Deidara me larga. – Sasori protestou tentando se livrar da mão de Deidara._

_- Eu vou te segurar até que eu não tenha mais forças._

_Sasori sorriu._

_- Conseguir, você sorriu!_

_Deidara logo pulou e abraçou Sasori com uma força inacreditável, Sasori se afastou e o beijou._

**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time**

**But I'm too young to worry**

**(A melody, a memory, or just one picture)**

Deidara se levantou da sua cama e andou ao redor do quarto, em cima de uma mesinha no canto do quarto, havia um retrato com uma foto de Sasori, ele estava sorridente e alegre naquela foto, Deidara sentia muita falta daquele sorriso e de como ele o deixava feliz quando sorria, de repente ele se lembrou de uma música que os dois adoravam e que havia marcado os momentos mais felizes do relacionamento dos dois.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here,**

**Too many people to ache over**

Deidara se lembrava de quando Pain ordenou uma missão para Sasori e que Deidara não podia ir, ele sempre o animava dizendo que voltaria e que tudo daria certo...

_- Mas Danna, eu não quero que você vá sozinho, pode ser perigoso! – Deidara insistiu._

_- Deidara amor, eu preciso ir, Pain mandou... – disse Sasori._

_- Mas eu não quero deixar você ir! – Deidara disse parecendo triste._

_- Eu prometo que voltarei. – Sasori disse beijando Deidara – Aproveite o seu dia._

_E com isso Sasori se foi._

Agora que Sasori estava morto, estava tudo vazio e frio para Deidara, ele estava sofrendo muito com a morte de Sasori, e nada mudaria isso.

**Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in**

**No longer needed here so where should we go?**

**Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?**

**But girl, what if there is no eternal life?**

Deidara sempre se lembrava das promessas que Sasori fazia para ele, e de como ele parecia ter tanta certeza de que tudo o que ele prometia se realizaria.

_- Deidara? – Sasori chamou._

_- O que Sasori?_

_- Você sabe que eu te amo certo?_

_- É claro, e eu também te amo. – disse Deidara._

_- Eu prometo para você Deidara, nós ficaremos juntos para sempre! Isso é uma promessa! – disse Sasori._

_Deidara sorriu e abraçou Sasori._

_- Eu te amo Sasori._

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here**

**Too many people to ache over,**

**Trails in life, questions of us existing here,**

**Don't wanna die alone without you here**

**Please tell me what we have is real.**

_Deidara e Sasori estavam deitados na grama durante uma noite de lua cheia e com muitas estrelas no céu, os dois estavam em silencio quando Deidara diz:_

_- Sabe Sasori, às vezes eu não acredito que você e eu estamos juntos..._

_- Às vezes é difícil mesmo de acreditar, mas eu lhe garanto que tudo isso é real. – disse Sasori._

_- É, eu fico feliz que eu estou com você, não seu o que eu seria sem você, eu não quero morrer sozinho longe de você. – disse Deidara._

_- Você não vai morrer longe de mim, eu espero que isso demore a acontecer, mas quando acontecer, nós morreremos juntos!_

_- Eu espero mesmo... eu te amo Sasori._

_Sasori sorriu e se virou para beijar Deidara._

**So, what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?**

**So I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see**

**I beg don't leave me**

Deidara estava prestes a chorar com todas as memórias que ele tinha de Sasori, ele não conseguia tirar Sasori de seus pensamentos a nenhum momento, ele precisava muito de Sasori e ele ainda se lembrava da última vez em que ele se beijaram e se abraçaram.

_Deidara e Sasori estavam em uma missão, eles precisariam se separar ali mesmo, Deidara fez uma pássaro gigante de argila que levaria o corpo de Gaara para longe dali, antes de subir no pássaro, ele se virou para Sasori._

_- Boa sorte, por favor, volte vivo e não me deixe. – disse Deidara._

_- Eu prometo Deidara, eu te amo. – disse Sasori antes de abraçar e beijar o seu loiro com muita paixão._

_- Eu imploro Sasori, continue vivo! – Deidara disse antes de pular no seu pássaro e sair dali._

**(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)**

**I stand here alone**

**Falling away from you, no chance to get back home**

Deidara não aguentou e desabou em lagrimas no seu quarto, cada lembrança que ele tinha de Sasori doía para ele, era como se seu mundo tivesse sido arrancado dele quando ele viu o corpo de Sasori jogado no chão e sem vida logo após que ele retornou de sua missão, ele não aguentava mais aquela dor que ele sentia a cada momento em que se lembrava de Sasori, ele sabia que não poderia mais viver, e estava aguardando o momento certo para acabar com aquilo se suicidando de alguma forma digna, e fazendo isso ele sabia que iria encontrar Sasori em algum lugar e viver ao seu lado mais uma vez...

**N/A: ****Espero que tenham gostado da fic, eu sei que está um pouco dramática e deprimente, mas não esqueçam das reviews, preciso saber se eu fui bem e se preciso melhorar em algo ^^ **


End file.
